Worton
Worton is a BakuFusion Bakugan. He combines with Balista to form Volkaos. Information Description Worton is a fierce combatant who is capable of defeating enemies at nearly any enviroment. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Evil Arrival, he appeared in the Doom Dimension along with the other Nonets, telling the evil Mechtogan (Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor) that there are no Bakugan on New Vestroia anymore. In Wiseman Cometh, he was freed from the Doom Dimension by Wiseman along with the other Nonets. He then fought the Battle Brawlers along with other Nonets but he barely battled since he didn't attack any of the Brawlers Bakugan. He helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was later defeated alongside the other Nonets when they lost control of Mechtavius Destroyer. In Mysterious Bond, he was seen in ball form with the other Nonets. In The Prodigal Bakugan, he was seen with Stronk and Tremblar in ball form. In Combination Impossible, he and Balista fought against Radizen and Roxtor, and fused into Volkaos, but lost when Radizen and Roxtor formed Betakor. In Enemy Allies,'' he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets. He battled Reptak . Later he helped summon the evil Mechtogan. He was later defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost the battle. In ''Gunz Blazing,'' he told the Nonet Bakugan that he thinks that Wiseman is using the Transporter Card. In ''Battle Suit Bash,'' he was seen in ball form with the other Nonets. In ''Countdown to Doomsday,'' he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets. He later fused into Volkaos and battled Magmafury. He then helped summon the evil Mechtogan. He was later transported back to Wiseman's headquarters along with the other Nonets when the Mechtavius Destroyer defetead Dragonoid Destroyer. In ''The Eve of Extermination, he followed Balista who wanted to show him the secret room where Gunz was located. He then told Balista to forget what he has seen and to focus on the current situation. He then flew away and didn't see the room. He later battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets and helped summon the evil Mechtogan. He was later defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost the battle. In Jump to Victory, he battled the Brawlers along with Balista. In Enemy Infiltration, he was used to summon the fully revived Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor. In Gunz Lives, he asked Wiseman where Balista was, who told Worton that he had no idea where Balista was, simply stating "Maybe he got his nose stuck somewhere it shouldn't have been". Later on, he brawls against Radizen until Wiseman reveals himself as Coredegon. In'' Evil Evolution, he attacks Coredegon, but is defeated in one strike. He later refuses to battle with Mechtavius Destroyer and returns to the Doom Dimension, saying that it is a battle that cannot be won. ; Ability Cards *'Air Cutter': *'Dawn Tentacle': *'Deadly Tentacle': *'Hyper Agility': Game The Aquos version has 960 Gs, the Pyrus version has 910 Gs, and the Ventus version has 960 Gs. Trivia *In Bakugan form, he appears to be like a floating shaman. *He seems to be revered by the other Nonet Bakugan and is possibly their spiritual leader. *His ability '''Air Cutter' shares the same name as a move from Pokemon. *Worton is the first main Ventus attributed antagonist in the anime that doesn't have wings in Bakugan form. Category:BakuFusion Category:Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Characters Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan